Fifty shades of blue
by RitsuAoi
Summary: Kagami meets his rival - Aomine, at a gentleman's club with a BDSM theme. Can this strong hatred they feel for one another turn into something more? AU-setting, mild BDSM, NSFW. not PwP.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty shades of blue**

 **Urghn... this format code thing is really annoying... anyway let's try again. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I was too busy (lazy) to finish it so I'm dividing it into two parts and hopefully I'll move my ass and finish this story soon.**

 **AU-setting, mild BDSM (at least I think it's mild), NSFW. Dom x Dom**

He never expected to bump into him here.

 _Red_ was a luxurious and members only gentlemen's club, it's very private and the entrance fee every Friday would be ten times the price of the hottest club in town. The high cost is due to the quality of alcohol, cigars and entertainment provided. It was also the home of an underground BDSM affiliation.

Since it is a club for men strictly, the members were only interested in men. The members can have absolute privacy here, choosing a room in the basement which the members jokingly call the _dungeon_ or displaying their acts to the rest of the members by taking place in one of the leather couches in front of the stage. The walls were decorated by different types of whips, everything from your average bullwhip to crops and canes. There is also sets of ropes in different colors and lengths, chains and cuffs in leather, spreaders, body tape… all sorts of restraints that you could think of.

Aomine Daiki was currently sat on one of those leather couches, wearing an _Armani_ suit with his shirt unbuttoned all the way down to his toned abs – he could wear it like that without looking trashy - and his tie wrapped around the wrists of a pale unknown man kneeling before him. He has yet to discover his rival – Kagami Taiga, standing to his left about to drop the leather collar he was currently holding from the mere shock of seeing Aomine here. He was the last man one would expect in such a place.

He was arrogant, he was tall, handsome, exceptionally good at his profession – a basketball player – that also earned him quite a fortune. He was listed as one of the world's sexiest and most eligible bachelors. Basically, he could have any woman he wanted and his dating history reaches far back. Movie stars and supermodels were commonly listed as his date on the red carpet. The only man that would match his popularity in both the basketball world and amongst the ladies would be Kagami Taiga, also one of the most-eligible bachelors. They were equals in almost everything, which made them great rivals.

So what were they both doing here, at the most unexpected place where they would find each other?

Kagami knew his excuse. Some of his gay friends from America brought him here _just for the kicks_. They were aware of the red-head's experimental personality and decided to take him to Red to see how he would like it. For someone like Kagami Taiga, dominating another person was a piece of cake. He controlled the subs better than he controlled himself and his temper.

His visits to _Red_ became more frequent with time and he found himself here every free weekend, taking on new challenges. He never considered himself gay because he would never be able to spend life or live together with another guy, but there was something about taming men that appealed to him and gave him a kick.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt a leather shoe nudge at his leg, at first he thought it was the sub that he had claimed for the night, but when he saw the zoomed-in face of Aomine he literally dropped his jaw.

 _He had been spotted._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty shades of blue**

 **AU-setting, mild BDSM (at least I think it's mild), NSFW. Dom x Dom**

 **(I got a very pleasant advice about the title... it was originally intended to be a pun towards the novel that I absolutely dread. But I think it makes sense to change it to a somewhat serious title instead? Any suggestions?)**

"What are you doing here?" Aomine asked calmly.

"… What are YOU doing here?" Kagami snapped back, quick to hide his embarassment of being found by his rival at an underground BDSM club. It was just easier to be angry and snappy at Aomine than to feel awkward about it. Which caused his eyebrows to twitch as he glared towards the darker man before him.

"The same shit as you." Aomine said and raised an eyebrow, he looked at Kagami from head to toes. "… I think." He was referring to whether Kagami came here as a dom or not.

"Wow you can think." The red-head retorted, his earlobes were turning red and it gave him away. He wasn't as confident and cocky as he seemed now that he had been caught by his worst enemy.

Aomine smirked.

"I can do more than that. If you'd like for me to show you just say the word." He leaned in and casually reached out his hand to flick some dust from Kagami's shoulder.

During any other circumstances, Kagami would slap away that hand and send a full power right hook to that smug face. However, violence outside of the dom/sub act was forbidden in the club and you could risk your membership if you caused trouble.

So he kept calm, as much as he could.

"I'd rather die than to let myself fall into your hands." No, scratch that, rather die _and_ be reborn as a pig. No, wait, _a disease infested pig_.

"Whatever … I knew you weren't up to face the challenge, just like how you aren't ready to face me in the court." Aomine studied his nails nochalantly and spared a look at the unknown submissive kneeled before him, the latter could read the message instantly and got down on all four so that Aomine could use him as a human footstool.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?" Kagami snapped, and reached out his hand to grab Aomine's collar to tug him closer, his eyes were burning with rage and glaring daggers into his rival. "I can challenge you anyday… and win."

"In that case, it shouldn't be a problem. Why don't you come with me to a private room and we can find out who's the real winner here…" Aomine cackled and calmly but forcefully brushed away Kagami's hands from his shirt, adjusting the very expensive suit so that the brute wouldn't wrinkle it.

"I'm not touching you." Kagami muttered with a deep frown, but Aomine was quick to add: "I'm not touching you either. We can settle this in some other way… how about… we pick one random sub from the club, and let him be the judge?"

This suggestion made the redhead's eyes widen in shock. He had never thought Aomine would be willing to _share_ anything. That includes submissives – sexpartners… However, it was a very interesting proposition and Kagami Taiga never backed down from a challenge. If he got lucky he might even get to see Aomine's humiliated face when he loses – _yes, he was certain that he would win this._

"Fine. You're on. What do I win?" He crossed his arms cockily and raised an eyebrow at Aomine, already confident that the other would lose.

His reaction only awakened amusement in the blue-haired male, Aomine shook his head and smirked: "Winner gets to have the loser as a submissive for one night." It was a bet that none of them wanted to lose, and a prize that both of them wanted desperately.

Kagami clicked his tongue in annoyance, he'll just have to make sure he wouldn't lose…

"Deal."

Now they just had to find themselves a sub.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifty shades of blue**

 **In lack of inspiration for other titles I'm going to stick with this one for now - sorry but real life is draining me and I cannot promise regular updates, however I will update this fic as often as I can.**

 **AU-setting, mild BDSM (at least I think it's mild), NSFW. Dom x Dom**

"What about that one?" Aomine nodded towards a slender blonde leaning against the bar with a glass of Chardonnay in his hand casually glancing towards the duo. Kagami inspected their target and gave a small nod of approval. He had heard of that guy, his nickname at Red was 'Honey Bee' because everyone knew he swung both ways – but he was a damn sweet sub once he got down to it.

It was not a bad choice for the purpose of their competition.

"Done. 60min each?" The redhead finished his drink at hand and turned his attention towards Aomine with a cocky little grin. "Who goes first?" It was a tactical question because the first one to go might receive an advantage by wearing the sub out – but the last to go might also receive an advantage by being the freshest memory. It was difficult, and since they were both professional basketball players they were aware of the tactical choices that could affect the nature of the entire game.

"We'll flip a coin." Aomine said and pulled out a silver coin from his chest pocket.

Of course.

It was the natural option that they both could agree to, leave it to fate.

Kagami nodded and watched the other flip that coin, his gaze following it as it landed on Aomine's palm. He met his gaze again, and he muttered: "Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

Aomine turned the coin onto the back of his hand and revealed the result, it turned out to be tails, causing the darker male to smile wide in satisfaction. It wasn't a bad thing for him to go first – if he didn't enjoy being forward he wouldn't have that position in basketball.

"I'll be right back." Aomine adjusted his tie and collar, sparing his competition another look before he approached the bar and their target. From that moment on he knew he had to put aside whatever unresolved tension there was between him and Kagami and focus on his mission, that doesn't mean he cannot have fun doing it – and winning of course.

Kagami was watching them from afar, leaning against a corner of the room and drinking his refilled poison – Gin martini. He was keeping an eye on the clock because he didn't want Aomine to receive a time advantage.

"Damn… he works fast."

It didn't take longer than ten minutes for Aomine to convince the blonde to acccompany him into one of the private rooms, which means he has approximately fifty minutes to use his skills and make that sub bend his knees and melt into a puddle.

While Kagami spent his time thinking of how he could still win this after Aomine came out, the latter was pinning the smaller sub against the wall in one of those private chambers. This specific one they decided for was called Velvet obsessions – like it's name, the room was decorated with velvety pillows, drapes and strips of fabric hanging from the ceiling perfect for bondage.

"So you're telling me this is… a competition? And I will be the judge?" The blonde leaned against the wall and looked up at the taller, darker, and incredibly attractive man with a playful smirk. "I was not aware you had a nemesis… does he know that we're very familiar with one another?"

"No. That's what makes this fun." Aomine calmly brushed his fingers against the other's soft porcelain smooth skin and gripped round his neck, feeling the other's life pulsating in his hand. "You don't have to feel obligated to pick me, however, just enjoy the attention and choose whomever you deem worthy."

"You're horrible." The smaller male chuckled playfully and wrapped his arms around Aomine's waist, soon letting go and drowning in pleasure given by the man that knew all of his weaknesses.


End file.
